Spongebob Squarepants (Character)
Summary Spongebob Squarepants is a naive and eternally optimistic sea sponge, and the eponymous protagonist of the series. He works as a fry cook at Mr. Krabs' restaurant, the Krusty Krab, and is the best friend of Patrick Star. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak. Potentially 2-C '''with the Magic Book page '''Name: '''Spongebob Squarepants '''Origin: Spongebob Squarepants Gender: Male Age: 29 years old Classification: Anthropomorphic Sponge Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Elasticity, Wall Crawling, Flight, Absorption, Karate Master, Telepathy (Has shown the ability to affect dreams, read minds, transmit his thoughts to other people, etc.), Regeneration (Mid-High. Regenerated after being reduced to dust), Toon Force, Gravity Manipulation (Via this), Hammerspace, Teleportation (Teleported from outside of Bikini Bottom to the Krusty Krab), Rock Manipulation (Could drive a boulder as seen here), 4th Wall Awareness, Fire Manipulation and Transmutation (Turned his fire-retardant suit into fire, then into Pretty Patties), Possible Resistance to Mind Manipulation | All previous, plus Plot Manipulation, Magic and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well). Potentially Low Multiverse level 'with the Magic Book page (However he's never really known anywhere near the full capabilities of the book, nor would he ever use them in character) 'Speed: Unknown (Too inconsistent to gauge), Subsonic with The Quickster suit (Ran to a rock and back in a very short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Varies from Below average 'usually to '''higher '''at his peak 'Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak Stamina: High Range: A few centimeters, higher with size manipulation. Potentially Low Multiverse with the Magic Book page Standard Equipment: Spatula, Jellyfishing Net, Karate Gear, a piece of paper from the Magic Book in Sponge Out of Water movie. Intelligence: Varies usually depending on the episode. Weaknesses: Spongebob often makes mistakes, and rarely takes anything seriously. He will also dehydrate without water (however the amount of time he can go without water is heavily inconsistent). Note: The events of "Squidward in Clarinetland" are considered as a hallucination. Others Notable Victories: Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Peter's profile (Spongebob could breathe on land and was the same size as Peter) SCP-173 (SCP Foundation) SCP-173's profile (Speed was equalized and Spongebob was the same size as SCP-173) Notable Losses: SCP-871 (SCP Foundation) SCP-871's profile (Spongebob was the same size as SCP-871 and both were 10-C) Dr. Edward Richtofen (Call of Duty) Richtofen's profile (Both were at 2-C and speed was equalized. Spongebob was bloodlusted, was a meter tall, and could breathe on land) Inconclusive Matches: Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) Meat Boy's Profile Category:Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Nickelodeon Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2